the teenage horsemen
by Jonas TheReaperSlayer
Summary: The horsemen are sent to Camp Halfblood to see whether the demigods are a threat to balance. But an insubordinate member of the charred council member has other plans. Read and please review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you had happy holidays. Do you wanna hear what my Christmas was like?**

**Readers: no**

**Me: to bad**

**Readers: Aww poo**

**Me: Evil laugh**

**So anyway I got blood of Olympus for Christmas and finished it and I also got Darksiders 2 and finished it. So this is a little crossover between the two of them. I Know it's a bad idea to crossover books and anime but I saw like four stories in the forum so to hell with ideas! Anyway, enjoy**

**Death's POV**

I had ridden to earth searching for the building known as The Empire State. The charred council had given me a task to go and reason with the Greek gods. I had to fast travel there because if I had taken despair it would have scared the humans. I had to give credit to the humans they might have been weak as shit but at least they were more industrious than angels or demons. When I got to the Empire State Building my appearance didn't seem to alarm any of the humans, I guess they couldn't see me. I walked over to the reception and said "Sixth hundred floor, please" I wasn't always as courteous when greeting lesser creatures but I was in a good mood today. "And why exactly would I let such a creature see the gods?" My good mood was begin to waver "Listen, whelp" I said grabbing my scythes "I do not have time for such arrogance. I was raised from the dead after I sacrificed my soul to save humanity. So if you don't let me see the gods we will have a problem" this seemed to change his mind and he let me through.

When I got to mount Olympus I was bombarded with stares from the minor gods as if I was some kind of monster but then again who is ever happy to see me, I am death itself after all. I entered the throne room and it seemed I had interrupted an argument about shrine to Zeus or something. Ah, Death what brings you to Olympus?" asked Zeus. "Don't patronise me, Zeus. I am here to talk about you and your children" "what about us?" asked Athena. "You disrupt balance. Many of your children are too powerful and destructive and your enemies are drawn to them." "If it hadn't been for your children's meddling in human affairs Gaia would never have risen." "This coming from the guy whose brother killed all of humanity. And beside our children stopped Gaia" said Zeus. "MY BROTHER WAS INNOCENT AND I PROVED IT! And Gaia wouldn't have woken if you lot, didn't spend your time bedding mortals" I said accusingly. "Hey, we aren't all sluts" said Artemis glancing at Aphrodite. "At least I can get a mortal to sleep with me" retorted Aphrodite. Artemis looked like she was about to say something but Zeus spoke before she could "Watch your mouth horseman." said Zeus in ignoring his daughters squabble. "You think you can threaten me? I am the only being in this universe who can undo immortality. Do something about your habits, or you shall feel the wrath of the horsemen" I said, pissed at the gods. He tried to blast me with lightning but I dodged and shot him in the forehead with redemption. "HOW DARE YOU!" said Athena but the other gods held her back before she tried anything. "Have a nice day, Zeus and heed my warning." I said as I walked out of the throne room. "And, you might want to put some ice on that" I said jokingly, pointing at the ichor dripping bullet wound right above his eyes. Then I walked out of the throne room.

When I arrived where the charred council would talk to me, I bowed to my masters and an abyss opened up. "I have warned the Olympians about their spawn." **"Have they sworn to stop creating children"** said one of the voices from the abyss. "Um, not exactly but I warned them that there would be war if they did not" I replied **"The Olympians are lazy; they need mortals to fight their battles." **said a voice different from the first one. "No disrespect, but isn't that the same thing you do with me and my brethren" I replied. **"We use the four horsemen as enforcers."** said a feminine voice. **"The enemies you fight are not exactly opposing us, unlike the enemies of the Olympians" "We need to wage war against the Greek gods" **said a different voice. **"But the demigods always stop the enemies they fight, so let's truce for now"** said another voice who seemed to have had a good point to the rest of the council, judging by the murmurs of agreement. **"But they are too reckless and they must be stopped"** said the first voice. Half of the voices agreed with the voice that suggested peace and the half disagreed with the peace.** "SILENCE!"** said a deep and commanding voice **"Death, you and your siblings shall go to the camp disguised as new demigods and you shall see whether they deserve to be destroyed or they are not as destructive as we thought"** said the voice who sounded like the leader judging by the silence of the other voices. Before death could answer a portal opened and Strife, War and fury stepped out. "Council, how will we blend in as teenagers" I asked. A light flashed and we all fainted. When we woke up I was shocked to see my sibling, who looked like humans lying o the floor.

Strife was the first to wake up, followed by Fury then War. Strife looked like he did before the slaughter of the nephilim. He had black hair, tanned skin, a sort of pointy chin, high cheekbones, he had also developed irises and he was thinner than the rest of us and a little bit shorter too. He looked like a normal human teenager except his yellow eyes. War looked as he had before but a little smaller in size. He had the same white hair, square-ish jaw, tanned body like strife and the same blue eyes. Fury had changed also but not much. Her hair was still purple, her skin was still fair and pale, her eyes were still yellow but she had developed irises like strife. The only difference was that her cleavage had grown smaller. I looked at my reflection in the puddle of water beside me. I still had pale olive skin, orange eyes with newly developed irises like my siblings, black hair and my muscles had shrinked. After we had finished admiring our new bodies, one of the council members spoke **"your names shall be as listed:**

**Death: Trevor Rider**

**War: Michael Rider**

**Strife: Scott Rider**

**Fury: Angela Rider**

**Good luck with your mission, Death will fill the rest of you in"**

The abyss closed and it seemed like I had hell to pay judging by the look Fury Was giving me.

**First chapter finished. I gave the horsemen the last name "rider" because they are referred to as riders in the games and I just felt like I had to give them those first names please review and suggestions for the next chapter would be appreciated. Peace me lovers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys... I have nothing to say.**

**I do not own Darksiders or Percy Jackson.**

**Death's POV**

"Arghhhh!"I said as Fury kneed my groin. "Why?" I asked, still recovering from the surprise attack.

"I was in the middle of being ravished by a maker and you had to drag me into one of your errands for the council"

"Well excuse me for interrupting one of your one night sands" I said

"Why you" she was about to say until War interrupted.

"Why have you summoned us, Death?"

"The council needs us to infiltrate a camp of Greek demigods and see if they deserve to be exterminated or not."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" asked Fury

"Look at yourselves, they turned us into teenagers so we could blend in" I said It seemed my siblings were too busy blaming me to notice each other's bodies. After they were done gawking at themselves I said "Now summon your horses so we can go"

"Death' wait" said strife

"What?" I asked

"My pistol." he answered hesitantly.

I had gone rather fond of redemption but I reluctantly gave it back. When he took it back he pulled out mercy and twirled the pistols by the trigger the shot into the air twice and shouted... "The boss is back, baby!" Fury rolled her eyes and said can we go now.

We summoned but instead of coming out of the ground like they usually did, they descended from the sky and landed at our feet. Everyone was stunned for a moment but war eventually spoke. "let's go!" we each mounted and flew off.

**Some were in the Charred council's realm**

"Melkaor is a fool. We must not let those demigods live." Said the unnamed council member

"Yes, old one. What shall we do to destroy them?" said the spectre of Kronos

"I can kill him" Said the council member

"But aren't you council members immortal?" asked Kronos

"I suppose so."

"But you can be put to sleep." said Kronos

"Yes, I'll put him in an eternal slumber"

"But what of the other council members?" asked Kronos

"Them too, if they stand in my way!" said the council member

"Excellent" said Kronos.

**Chiron's POV **

"Chiron, come quick" said Annabeth she ran past the big house and went towards Thalia's tree.

When I got to the hill I saw everyone gathered. "What is all this commotion about?" I asked.

That's when Conner Stoll from the Hermes cabin pointed to the sky. "

By the gods!" I said as I saw four figures descending from the sky on flaming pegasi. They landed with a thud on the hill. Then one of the figures came forward and said

"Greetings, I'm Trevor Rider and these are my siblings Michael, Scott and Angela. We are here to join your camp."

I


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I have been cursed with writers block. If you want another chapter to The teenage horsemen give me suggestions on whose point of view I should start with and how Chiron reacts to the horsemen's arrival... Thanks guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for not updating I've been doing a lot of important stuff like:**

**Fapping **

**Fapping to porn **

**Homework**

**Breathing **

**Contemplating about Fapping**

**Cleaning my bellybutton**

**Fapping**

**Fapping**

**And more Fapping**

**Hey, I'm 14, sue me. **

**I swear on my testicles I'll update next Saturday because I just got Devil may cry 4 and I wanna play the shit out of it. Sorry... By the way if you want sex in it tell me in the reviews and I'll change the rating to m. Hugs and tickles from your friendly neighbourhood perverted writer ;)**


End file.
